2013 Rookie Draft
General Information The 2013 Cerulean Dynasty League Rookie Draft is the first annual meeting of CDL franchises to select newly eligible football players. It is scheduled to begin on June 7, 2013 at 12:00 AM Pacific Time. The following is the breakdown of the 60 players selected by position: *3 Quarterbacks *15 Running Backs *12 Wide Receivers *5 Tight Ends *0 Place Kickers *0 Punters *3 Defensive Tackles *3 Defensive Ends *5 Linebackers *3 Cornerbacks *7 Safeties Selection Order The selection order for the first round will be as follows and reverses in each subsequent round. #Chicago Punks #New Mexico Magpies (traded to California Scrub Jays) #Big Bear Yetis (traded to Jersey City Red Cannibals via California Scrub Jays & New Mexico Magpies) #Rosedale Red Bears #Indianapolis IronPigs #Boston Strongmen #San Francisco Sunsets #Wilmington Warriors #Shafter Honey Badgers #Jersey City Red Cannibals (traded to New Mexico Magpies) #Milwaukee Leprechauns #California Scrub Jays (traded to Indianapolis IronPigs) Selection Order Trades Round One *'No. 2: New Mexico Magpies → California Scrub Jays.' New Mexico traded this selection to California in exchange for wide receiver Mike Williams and the third overall pick of the 2013 Rookie Draft. *'No. 3: Multiple Trades' **'Big Bear Yetis → California Scrub Jays.' Big Bear traded this selection along with their 2014 first-round pick to California in exchange for wide receiver Calvin Johnson. **'California Scrub Jays → New Mexico Magpies.' California traded this selection along with Mike Williams to New Mexico in exchange for the second overall pick of the 2013 Rookie Draft. **'New Mexico Magpies → Jersey City Red Cannibals.' New Mexico traded this selection to Jersey City in exchange for the tenth overall pick of the 2013 Rookie Draft and Jersey City's 2014 first-round pick. *'No. 10: Jersey City Red Cannibals → New Mexico Magpies.' Jersey City traded this selection to New Mexico, along with Jersey City's 2014 first-round pick, in exchange for the third overall pick of the 2013 Rookie Draft. *'No. 12: California Scrub Jays → Indianapolis IronPigs.' California traded this selection, along with their 2013 third-round pick (No. 36 overall), to Indianapolis in exchange for Aaron Hernandez and Indianapolis' 2013 third-round pick (No. 29 overall). Round Two *'No. 21: Rosedale Red Bears → California Scrub Jays.' Rosedale traded this selection, along with their 2013 fifth-round pick (No. 52 overall), to California in exchange for Derrick Johnson and a 2013 third-round pick (No. 29 overall). Round Three *'No. 29: Multiple Trades' **'Indianapolis IronPigs → California Scrub Jays.' Indianapolis traded this selection, along with Aaron Hernandez, to California in exchange for California's 2013 first-round pick (No. 12 overall) and 2013 third-round pick (No. 36 overall). **'California Scrub Jays → Rosedale Red Bears.' California traded this selection, along with Derrick Johnson, to Rosedale in exchange for Rosdales's 2013 second-round pick (No. 21 overall) and Rosedales 2013 fifth-round pick (No. 52 overall). *'No. 34: Jersey City Red Cannibals → Indianapolis IronPigs.' Jersey City traded this selection, along with Mike Wallace, to Indianapolis in exchange for Victor Cruz. *'No. 36: California Scrub Jays → Indianapolis IronPigs.' California traded this selection, along with their 2013 first-round pick (No. 12 overall), to Indianapolis in exchange for Aaron Hernandez and Indianapolis' 2013 third-round pick (No. 29 overall). Round Four *'No. 41: Wilmington Warriors → Boston Strongmen.' Wilmington traded this selection, along with their 2014 fourth-round pick, to Boston in exchange for Steve Smith. Round Five *'No. 52: Rosedale Red Bears → California Scrub Jays.' Rosedale traded this selection, along with their 2013 second-round pick (No. 21 overall), to California in exchange for Derrick Johnson and a 2013 third-round pick (No. 29 overall).